The invention relates to an electric plug and socket connection with one or two U-shaped locking shackles, which can be pivoted about bearing studs of the one half of the plug and socket connection, locking elements/locking means, disposed at the side parts of the plug and socket connection, overlapping, in the locked state of the plug and socket connection, locking studs disposed at the other half of the plug and socket connection.
In the case of such plug and socket connections, a toggle lever action of the locking shackle is required, which ensures a satisfactory contacting pressure between the two halves of the plug and socket connection and, with respect to the locking shackle, enables the locked position to be reached relatively easily and with a defined end position.
From the DE-26 32 338 C2 it is known that, in order to fulfill these requirements, the locking shackle is made from sheet metal by bending the latter into the shape of a U and the side parts are provided with overlapping parts, which overlap the locking studs of the other half of the plug and socket connection. The locking shackle is fixed over studs at the one half of the plug and socket connection and the studs are guided in a slot-shaped opening in the side part and held by a spring element. On the whole, this locking shackle is satisfactory. However, it is expensive to make.